Kagome's Death Bed
by The Moon Spirit
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha lies about loving Kikyo more then Kagome. But, what happens when Kagome is put on her death bed! Will she surive or even wake up so Inu can tell her the truth? Found out and read please. comments would be nice also.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Inuyasha's pain,Kagome's death bed. 

A/N-I do not own Inuyasha but I do own the person I made,Akira.A wolf-demon.

Naraku had finally fallen. A whole week had past since that day. Kikyo,sadly,had been killed and Inuyahsa hasn't talk much since. He evens runs off and doesn't come back till a night later. Kagome wanted to help him,she wanted to make him happy. She could fell his pain and it was eating away at her.

Kagome sigh as she watched her feel a-like sister,Sango,make breakfest. It had been a whole day and she hasn't seen Inuyasha. Kagome got up and looked at Sango,

"I'm going for a walk..."

Sango looked at her and sigh,"Ok,be careful. Since you have the jelew,well,it's missing a peice,"Sango began to think of Kohaku then looked at Kagome,"But,you still have a lot so be very careful."

Kaogme sigh. She knew Sango was thinking of Kohaku. Kaogme nodded,"I will Sango.See ya later!"

Sango smiled and wave,"Same here!"

.::Kagome's POV::.

I walked outside to see Akira leaning against a tree. She saw me and walk up to me.

"Hey!"Akira said happily.

"Hi,Sango is making Breakfest if your hungry.I'm going for a short walk!"I said walking off.

"Ok.Thanks!"Akira said walking into the hut.

I smiled. Akira was such a sweet heart. She cared for everyone,I know she did. I was now 19,Sango's 23,Miroku's 23,Inuyasha's 20 and Akira's 19. I walked a little more when I heard footsteps coming towards me. Then,I saw Inuyasha. I smiled and walk up to him.

"Inuyasha! Where have you been!?"I ask happily.

"No where."He replyed walking past me. His golden eyes were filled with angry,hate and sadness. I could see it when he walk past me. I walk after him.

"Inuyasha..?"I ask worried.

"What!?"He ask rudely.

"How you been?"I ask.

"I do you think!? After Kikyo died,you been asking so many fucking questions!"He yelled in my face. I got tear-up but held it back.

"Why are you being a jerk!?"I yelled back.

"Why are you being a wench!?"He yelled still in my face.

I frowned. "I don't know." I whipser looking at my feet.

Inuyahsa sigh and began walking off again. I looked up as a few tears rolled down my face. How could he just walk away? And, not say sorry? I wipe my eyes quickly and caught up to him. I walk beside him queitly. He looked at me. I glance at him and I saw even more sadness.

"Kagome,I didn't mean that..."He whipser.

"I know."I replyed back.

He smiled a bit and walked ahead of me. I stop. Did he just...smile? I haven't seen him smile in such a long time. He stop and looked over his shoulder.

"You coming,Kagome?"He ask nicely.

I smiled a bit,"Yeah."

I caught up and smiled at him. And,shockly,he retunred it! Something is wrong,I know it. He's a change freakin man! We made it back to the hut and saw Sango and Miroku talking outside. There posse to get wed soon. I'm so happy for them both! Sango looked at Inuyasha.

"Your back!"She said happily.

"Feh."Inuyasha replyed. Then,I saw him sniff the air and Sango smiled.

"Yes,I made some ramen for you.Kagome,happily,taught me."Sango said smiling.

Inuyahsa smiled a bit and ran inside. Miroku got up and kiss Sango on the check and followed Inuyasha. I sat beside Sango and looked at her.

"What did he do now?"She ask sighing. I knew she could see hate,love and sadness in my eyes.

"Well,he yelled at me and called me a wench."I said sadden.

Sango sigh. "We all know Inuyasha."Sango said shaking her head,

"Yeah,but all I asked him is how he was doing..."I said breaking eye contact with Sango.

"Well, we all know how he fells."Sango said as I saw Inuyahsa came out eating ramen.

"How who feels?"Inuyasha ask sucking up some of his ramen.

Sango looked,"...Uhhhh..."

"Well!?"Inuyahsa ask rudely.

Sango sent a death glare at Inuyahsa which made him back up some.

"Do you have to get an answer right away!?"Sango ask stnading up. I got up with her.

"...Depends."Inuyasha said smirking.

Sango shook her head and said something then went inside.

.::Inuyasha's POV::.

Sango and Kagome was acting weird. O well,I have ramen! I began eating my ramen when Kagome walked up to me. I just got done so I put the bowl down and stood up to be face to face with a beaiful girl. She backed up some and said,"We need to talk...now." I looked puzzle but nodded and followed her into the forest. I was kinda nervous. What was she going to say?

Kagome stop in front of the tree I was sealed in. She sigh and touched the bark.

"Inuyasha,I know that isn't a good time but I must tell you something."She said turning around to face me.

"What is it,Kagome?"I ask puzzled.

"Well,Inuyasha. I must get this out,I just can't keep it in forever,you know?"She ask as I listen closely.

"Go on."I said calmly.

Kagome took a deep breath and said,"I-I lo-love you,Inuyasha!"

I was in shock but said,"W-what!?"

Kagome sigh and said,"I-I love you. I know this isn't a good time but I had to get it out."

"Kagome,I love you with all my heart but I just can't forget about Kikyo!"I said.

Kagome nodded and sigh,"Let's g-get back."

I knew I upset her but I just followed her back.It was getting dark and it was about to rain. I could smell it. Kagome said bye to everyone was began walking back to her house.

.::Kagome's POV::.

After saying bye to everyone. I began walking back when I felt someone behind me. I turned around to be meet with golden eyes.

"Yes?"I ask not in the mood to talk.

"I thought I would come with you cause there are demons around."Inuyasha said.

I nodded and we began to walk back. We made it to my small little shed and I made Inuyasha came in with me. I sat down and patted the stop near me telling him to sit near me. He did so. I sigh.

"Inuyasha,question,I'm afaird to ask this but who...do you love more?"I ask not making eye contact.

"I-I don't know."He replyed.

"You must know! I can't live on without knowing who you love more!" I yelled whipser to him.

Inuyasha nodded and got up and began walking towards the door but I grab his hand and pulled him back down on the bed.

"Who!?"I ask rudely.

"I-I do-"I cut him off saying,"Bull fucking shit! You know!"

I jump up from the bed and leaned against the front door,"Who,Inuyasha!?"

Inuyahsa was shock,I knew it. He stood up and sigh,"I think...Kikyo."

I felt my heart break in two. I broke out in tears and ran outside. It felt like someone just stab my heart and left it there to die. I ran though the rain crying. I think Inuyasha wasn't even coming after me! The sheads around my neck would bring demons to come after me but I didn't care. I trip and fell into some mud face first. I got on my hands and knees crying hard. Then,I heard something behind me but I didn't care but I should of. It was a snake demon.

"Hissss.I must have the shead!"It yelled. I turned around in fear and tears. Lighting was very close to where I was. I didn't care. I rather been hit by lighting then face Inuyasha again. I stood up shaking cold and crying.

"Hisssss. If you give it to me then I won't have to kill you!"It hiss.

"NO! I would never give you this!"I yelled though tears. A lighitng bolt shot behind me. I jump as a tree fell near me. I wasn't hit but a small branch on that tree hit me in the face sending me to the ground. I had a cut on my check now and in burn. It began to rain harder as I stood up.

"I'll give you one more chance to hand it over to me! Hisss."The demon yelled agian.

"I said no!"I yelled though tears. I began crying harder.

"If you want it,you'll have to come and get it."I said feeling dizzy.

"Then,hiss,that's what I'll do!"The demon yelled as it came at me. I scream as loud as I could to see if I would be saved.

.::Inuyasha's POV::.

I ran though the rain looking for Kagome. The woman I love. Why did I say that!? I love Kagome more then anything,even Kikyo. Then, I smelled her tears,blood and fear. I began to growl and follow this smell when I heard a scream.

"Kagome! I'm coming!"I yelled running that way. I couldn't see anything. I was worried,sad,and most of all angry. Whoever hurt Kagome is going to pay hard! I ran and saw Kagome laying on the ground and a demon leaning over her. I jump in th air and cut him in half with me claws but the sight I saw was sick. Kagome aad a huge gash in her side and she had cuts all over her body. I kneeled down beside her.

"Kagome,I'm so sorry."I said as I held her body in my arms gently. The rain had let up a little but not much. I saw she still had the shead but I didn't care. I ran to Sango's house and ran though the front door to see Sango sitting down reading something Kagome bought back form her time. Sango looked at me and gasp. She drop the book she was just reading.

I looked at her,"Help here!"

She nodded as some tears rolled down her check,"Lay her down on this!" Sango layed out a sleeping bag. I did so gently. Miroku walked in and saw everything. He gasp to and ran over to Sango to help her get everything ready. Sango walk back to Kaogme and I and she put a hot rug on her forehead. Miroku bought over some herbs and banges. Sango and Miroku began to do there stuff. After a few worried hours she was patch up and sleeping. I was worried cause she hasn't open her eyes. I slowly stood up and walk outside. It had stop raining and I saw Shippo run up to me. He had grown and was really tall. He was about 13 I think. He looked like a 15 year-old with his tallness. "Hi Inuyasha!"He said happily. "You might want to go see Kagome..."I didn't want to tell him but I must. "She's hurt very badly."I finally got out. I heard him gasp and run inside the hut. I walked in after him.

Akira was now in there to crying. I wanted to kick my own ass! Akira watch Kagome closely. I felt so bad! Putting my friends in all this pain.

I so blame myself for this. If I had told her the truth then she would be sleeping by now. I sigh and sat down by her lifeless body. Was this her death bed? She was breathing heavily. Shippo was about to cry and I was about to to! But, a man never crys. I looked at her lifeless,heavily breathing body.

"Inuyasha,you might want to bring Kagome to her time.They have better things to help her then we do."Sango said though tears. Miroku was trying to stop her from crying,"She's right,Inuyasha." Akira nodded agreeing.

"Feh. They would ask me what happen and what could I say!?"I ask worried.

"I don't know,she fall down the stairs or something! Just so it!"Sango said.

I sigh and finally said ok. I gently picked up her body and walked out the door. Sango was crying,Shippo was about to,and Miroku was trying to cheer up Sango. I walked to the well and gently jump in. I jumped out of the well to be in Kagome's time. I hated for her family to see her this way but I must go into that house and let them help her! I slowly walk to the house when I saw her mother walk out and I stop. I was worried and I said,"...Mrs.Higurashi." She turned smiling but that smiled disappeared when she saw what I was holding. She ran to us and ask,"What happen!?" She began crying. I hated to see anyone cry really unless it's someone I hate

"Demons."I said simply. "I was thinking that big white buliding could help her."I said calmly. She nodded,"Yes,they could.Let's get in the car! Sota's at school and gramps is at the store. I'll just write them a letter!" Kagome's mom ran in the house and after a few mins. she came back out with her car keys and my hat. She throw it on me head and we got in the car. I sat in the back holding Kagome. Her mom drove fast to that big white place and we stop in front of it. I got out and some nurses ran out with one of those bed things. I gently put Kagome on it and followed them as they ran back into the huge buliding.

The "docter" wouldn't let us go into the room with Kagome. When he turned his back to go into the room I lifted my hand to slice him in half but Kagome's mom stop me and said,"He's the one who can help Kagome." He put my hand down quickly. Kagome's mom and I walked into the waiting room. I sat down by her and sigh.

"I'm very sorry."I said looking at her. "Don't be,it's not like it's your fault."Kagome's mom said sweetly. "It is."I said calmly. She looked at me,"How!?" I looked away from her,"I made her upset and she ran off when it was raining and she had the shead and a demon went after her." I felt a sting in the back of my head. Kagome's mom hit me! I growled a bit then looked at her,"I'm very sorry." She looked at me,"How did you make her upset!?" I slowly slid down in my chair,"I-I know I was lieing when I said this but...I told her I loved someone more then her which is a lie!" I felt another sting,this time on my face. I rub it angily as Kagome's mom sigh. "I'm sorry."She said sadly. "No,I derserve it. I lied to the only perosn I love."I said. I think she was a little shock but smiled,"I'm glad you love her. I knew she loved you."

"How?"I ask. She looked at me,"How she act around you and I knew you love her at how you act around her." I was a bit shock. I didn't know someone could tell what you liked and hated by watching you. Whoa,creepy. I smiled some,"I love her with all my heart and I hate myself for saying that. She was rushing me on who to pick and I was worried and confused." Kagome's mom looked at me again,"Rushing you huh? Seems liked she wanted you to chose between you and this oher girl fast." "Well,the other girl's dead and how could I say I loved Kikyo,the other girl,more then her!?" I ask. Kagome's mom shoke her head,"I don't know. You were under a lot of presure." I like Kagome's mom. She has something to say about everything. Then,the docter came up. My heart was beating very fast. I was thinking the whole place could hear it. The docter looked at Kagome's mom and said,"We did all we could,we think she's going to die soon." Kagome's mom broke out in tears and I was about to break out in some but didn't.

The docter looked at me,"How did this happen?" I sigh,"She fell donw some stairs." "Are you her brother?"He ask. "No,friend!"I said quickly. He nodded.

Kagome couldn't die,could she? I loved her and no one else but her. I hug her mother trying to make her feel better. "You can go and see her,she's in room 101."He said then he walked away."Let's go see her."I said getting up. Kagome's mom followed me then I walked into the room. I let her mom go before me at seeing her. She was still sleeping. She was hook up to a thing that was beeping. I sat on the other side of Kagome. Her mom on the left and I on the right.

She was holding Kagome's hand and crying. I wanted to punch myself. Look at what I did to my love,my only love. Kagome's mom got up and looked at me,"I got to go see if Sota and gramps had gotten home so I can bring them here." She wipe her tears and left. I grab Kagome's hand and said,"Please,Kagome. You can't die on me! I love you!" Kagome made a noise in her sleep. My ears lifting up under my hat and I looked at her. She was just sleeping but the doc said she might die soon. I held her hand tight as a few tears rolled down my checks. Was I really crying? Yes,I was. Only a few tears though so don't call me a sissy! I wipe away the few tears and watch Kagome closely.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Thanks for the faves,watches and review everyone I do not own Inu. but I do own Akira.

Chapter 1: No more death bed!...I hope!

.::Inuyasha's POV::.

After a few hours of Kagome's family staying by her side they had to go home. "Inuyasha,you watch her well,dear!"Kagome's mom said leaving with Sota and Gramps. "I will,don't worry!"I replyed quickly as they shut the door. I sigh and looked at Kaogme's,now breathing right,body. But, the "docter" said she could still past on. Why did I lie to her? I could of told her the truth and everything would be alright.

Kagome rolled over a little and said something. "Kagome?"I ask nervously. She said something else and I knew she was "sleep talking". I think that's what you call it. Kagome eyes slowly open and a smile appeared on my face. "Inuyasha?"She said weakly. "Don't worry,Kagome! I'm right here!"I said grabbing her hand. Kagome was still in pain,I could tell. Kagome smiled and bit,"I-I'm going back to sleep."

I nodded,"Yes,you should! You need your rest." Kagome smiled and close her eyes. I was just happy she talk to me for a min.! But, I'm still worried. She began saying something again and I didn't like what she had said. She said,in her sleep,die kikyo. Whoa, maybe that lie was to much cause Kikyo's already died,damn it and Kagome is still out to get her!

I was kinda shock then she said,"No,get away from me!" "Kagome!?"I said rather loudly. Kagome jolted up and grab her side. "Oooowww!"She said holding her side. "Lay back down you,baka!"I said gently pushing her back down. Kagome was layed down and she looked at me,"Was it all a dream,then?" I looked puzzle,"What was?" Kagome sigh. "I saw Kikyo standing in a feild and I slowly walked up to her then she turned around and began to attack me." Kagome said scared.

I gently hug her,"Don't worry.Kikyo is...gone." Kagome looked up at me with pain and sadness in her eyes. I sigh and let go of her. She sigh also. She looked ok but the "docter said something about a "deathbed". "Kagome,what's a deathbed?"I ask. "It's where someone is about to die and they are on a bed. Why did you ask?" Kagome ask looking at me,now I could see some worriness in those choclate brown eyes. I sigh,"Cause...the docter said you were...on one." Kaogme gasp,"No,I feel great!" I looked at her and frowned.

"You don't look great."I whipser. Kaogme sigh,"I know." "But,I'm hoping nothing happens!"I said holding her hand. Kagome smiled,"I know you are." She rub my ears the way I like them. It felt so good. I began to purr a little and she stop. I looked at her and blinked. "Are you half-cat?"She ask giggling. I smiled,"Not that I know of." I love seeing a smiling on her face. "Kagome,I have to tell you something."I said. She was looking at the roof and her eyes were slowly closing. I sigh,"I didn't mean what I said in your house in my world." But,by the time I said it,she was asleep. I sigh and felt like hitting myself but didn't. I sigh and leaned back into my chair. I watch Kagome closely. "_I hope she isn't on her death bed!"_

I sigh and looked around then I smelled food. I slowly got up not wanting to leave Kagome but my stomach was controlling me. I walked out of the room and followed the great smell. Then,I stop in front of this tall,balck thing. But,food was inside it! I think Kagome told me it was a "vende machine". I looked around saw no one. I use my claws and broke the glass. I grab some chips and candy and walk back into the room calmly. I sat down and slice a bag of chips open and began eating.

After eating all the candy and chips,I was thisty. I looked out the window to see it was really dark. I didn't know what time but,by where the moon is about 12 at night. I layed on this small couch they had and began felling asleep. I had the weirdest dream though.

I was in a feild and Kagome and Kikyo was there. Kikyo and Kagome were yelling,"Who do you pick!?" I was so puzzled. "Both!"I yelled back. "Just one Inuyasha!"Kikyo yelled angrily. "Fine,then...Kikyo!"I yelled. I open my eyes and leaned up. Why did I pick Kikyo? I love Kagome and Kikyo has pasted away. _Does this mean,I love Kikyo more then Kagome?_ No,that's a baka thing to think! I hope.

I sigh. "Dremas are nothing." I whipser as I looked at Kagome. She was sleeping so peacefully. I smiled and layed back down. I was soon asleep again. This time with no crazy dreams.

Morning

I woke up and looked around to see no Kagome. "Kagome!?"I said jumping up. I looked undr her bed,"Kagome!?" Stupid place to look,I know. I got back up freaking out,"Kagome!?" Then, Kagome walked out of the bathroom blow drying her hair. "Stop yelling would ya?"She as turning off her blow drying. She smiled a bit,"I feel much better but the doc said I had to be very careful!"

""Doc"?" I said. "Oh,like DOCter but just doc."Kagome said getting back into bed. I smiled and sat on the bed beside her,"I must tell you something." "What is it?"Kagome ask. "Well, when I sa-"Inuyasha didn't finsh cause her mother and gramps came running in. I jump off the bed to let her mom sit by her. "Oh dear,the docter said your still on your death bed but you look great!"Her mother said holding her hand. Her gramps was on the other side of her,"Yes. I don't know how you could be dieing with the way you look.Docters,I swaer,don't know what there tlaking about." "Well,he said if this gash on my side opens agian then that would be very bad!" Kagome said smiling. Inuyasha sat down on the couch and glared at Kagome's mom and gramps. He stop when Kagome sent him a death glare.

.::Kagome's POV::.

Who am I kidding!? I don't feel as great as I should. I sigh as I listen to my mother and gramps talk. I looked over at Inuyasha and smiled. He returned it. He's been acting weird. After a few long hours,Mom and Gramps had to go get Sota. After they left Inuyahsa sat beside me and grab my hand. I blush some and said,"Yes?" "Kagome,it's my fault tha you got hurt. I'm very sorry!"Inuyahsa said. "Inuyasha,I have to take it that you still love Kikyo and I can. Next time I won't be a baka and run out on you in the rain and having the shead!" I returnd fakely smling. "No,Kagome. I li-"Inuyahsa didn't finsh cause of to doc coming in. I heard him growl deeply then he sat down on the couch. I sigh. _What does he want to tell me so bad?_ .The doc check my wounds. "I'll be right back."He said walking out. Inuyahsa was going to get up but I said,"He's coming back." Inuyahsa sigh and sat down. It seemed like he want to tell me this now.

.::Inuyasha's POV::.

Come on,people coming in right when I'm about to tell her! Then,the "doc" came back in and did some more stuff. I watched closely. The "doc" left and I began walking to the bed when Sota ran though the door and hug Kagome. I sat back down holding in all my angrier. _Damn these people! _Kagome's mom and gramps walked in.They were there for what seemed like forever then finally said bye and left. I sat by Kagome and said,"Dang,they can talk!" "I know but I love them."Kaogme said grabbing a book. "Now,what I was saying before is-"Kagome cut me off by saying,"I know! You love Kikyo more then me! Can we drop it!?" Then, She open the book and began reading. "Can I say-"I was cut off again by yelling,"I'm not in the freaking mood to talk,ok!?" I nodded and walked back to the couch. Maybe today wasn't the day for her to find out. I sigh and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Kagome's Pain

A/N-Thanks to everyone who reveiwed and all the other stuff. lol. I do NOT own Inuyahsa so back off you evil lawyers!!!...But, I do own Akira.  
Chapter 3: Kagome's pain.

.::Kagome's POV::.

I was fakely reading my book. A few tears rolled down my checks. She's died. How could he love her more. More tears ran down my face then I heard movement. I wipe my eyes quickly and began fakely reading my book again. But, it was just Inuyasha rolling around on th couch and talking in his sleep. I sigh. I couldn't deal with this no more. I love Inuyasha more then anything.

I,this time,was really reading my book. It was some book that my mom bought here for me. She knew I loved reading. I looked over the book at Inuyasha. Then, I lowered the book. He was smiling and saying something but I couldn't here. I sigh and slowly walked over to the window but gasp loudly. Inuyahsa jump at my gasp. He does have good hearing. He ran over to me,"What!?" "D-do you s-see how high we are!?" I ask. I'm scared of high places!

Inuyahsa smirked and picked me up gently. I gasp lowly and blush. He put me down on the bed gently. "Kagome,in my world,you always ride my back and we go to high places,why are you scared now?"Inuyasha ask sitting by me. "I don't know. Were like freakin 10 storys high!...I think."I replyed nervously.

I saw Inuyahsa smiled,"You know I would never let anything happen to you.That's prolly why you ain't scared in my world." "Thanks Inuyasha."I said hugging him. "Be careful about that gash! You don't want to pull on it to much." Inuyasha said gently pushing me back down.I smiled at him and he gently hug me then pulled away.

He walked over to the couch and layed back down. He still loves Kikyo. I saw it in his eyes. I sigh and went to sleep myself.

.::Inuyasha's POV::.

Ha, that's cute,she scares of high places. I yawned and went to sleep myself.

!Morning!

I woke up to hearing voices. I open my eyes some looked around. Kagome's family was back. I close them again and open them all the way this time. I leaned up and rub my eyes. I looked around then smelled food. Kagome smiled,"Yes,We have some food! Here!" I got up and took a bag from Kagome. I looked around in the bag and grab the meat. It was a "hambuger". I sat back down on the couch and began eating it. I tryed the "fries" and they were great. After a few mins. all my food was gone. Kagome's family was shock at how fast I ate my food. "Guys,you should be use to him eating that fast!" Kagome said giggling. "I know,dear."Kagome's mom said smiling back.

.::Kagome's POV::.

After hours and hours my family left again. After they cloes the door I looked at Inuyasha,"Inuyasha?" "Huh?"He replyed. "Did you have something to do with a broken candy michine?"I ask knowing he did. "Uhh...NO!"Inuyahsa said nervously. "Tell me the truth!"I said. He nodded,"Yes,I was hungry." "Sit!"I said. Inuyahsa face hit the floor hard. "Oh no! I forgot about the hard floor. This isn't his world with soft ground Kagome!"I said jumping out of bed. I kneeled down by Inuyasha,"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha slowly leaned up to show a bloodly lip. "Oh no,I'm so sorry."I said worried. "Feh,it's ok. You had a right to since I broke something that wasn't mine."Inuyasha said. I was shock. Did he just said he did it? I never had seen him this truthfull or caring. "Good. I don't know what I would do if I made you leave me here."I said. Inuyahsa smiled,"I would never get mad at you." He got up and sat back down on the couch. Told ya! He's acting weird. I got up and sat by him.

.::Inuyasha's POV::.

Damn,that hurt! Kaogme looked at me and got up. She bought back a first aid kit. "No,I'm ok! Really!"I said backing away. She always had this stuff that made your cut sting. Kagme smiled,"Come on,sissy." I glared and walked up to her. "I'm not a sissy." "Then,why are you trying to run?"She ask. "Uhhh...heh."I said nervously. "If I don't use this stuff on it,it will hurt worst later on."Kagome said holding a "cotton ball" and it was wet. She gently put it against my lip then took it away. "There,I'll do it later to."She said putting up the first aid kit. "Oooooww!"I said felling my cut burn. Kagome giggled,"Your such a big strong man!" She got in her bed.

"Ha,stronger then you!"I replyed sitting by her. Kagome laugh,"You want to bet!?" I laugh at her. "Your funny."I said messing with her. She laugh. I loved to see her happy. Kagome looked at me,"Inuyasha?" "Yes?"I ask. "You need to go back to your world and tell everyone I'm ok." She replyed. "Kagome,I won't leave you here alone!"I said holding her hand. She smiled a bit,"But,I know everyone is worried. Please,do it."She said. I sigh,"Fine." "Ok,then get going."She said smiling. "My family should be coming back soon so I won't be alone for a long time.Just go tell them how I am and check on them,ok?"Kaogme said letting go of my hand.

I nodded and slowly got up as her mother came wlaking in. "Hello dears."She said happily. "Hey,can you watch over Kagome? I got to go back though the well to tell everyone she's ok."I said smiling. Kaogme's mom nodded and smiled as Sota and her Gramps came walking in. "I'll be back,Kagome.Ok?"I ask smiling. She returned the smile,"I know." I walked out of the big white building after going though the thing that goes up and down. It was fun. I was hopping from roof to roof on some houses towards Kagome's place. I felt so bad leaving her but she said to go. I know Sango is going to kill me for leaving her.

I finally made it to the well and I hopped in. I jumped out to be in my world. I sigh and begna walking towards the village when Sango and Akira came running up to me. "Inuyasha,how's Kagome!?"Sango ad Akira at the same time said standing in front of me. "Great,it's just if she opens that gash again,if could be life threatening cause she could lose to much blood." I said. "Oh,so,she's ok,ight?"Sango said. "Yes."I said smiling. Then,I felt a sting in the back of my head. Akira had hit me. "Then,why are you here and not with her!?"Akira yelled. I saw Miroku come walking out of there house to see what the yelling was about.

.::Sango's POV::.

What an Baka! Leaving Kagome there alone! "I didn't leave her! She told me to come here and even,her family is with her!"Inuyahsa growled. Miroku was beside Akira and I now. "What made her go out into the rain like that,anyways?"Miroku ask. Inuyahsa looked worried,"I don't know." He's lieing,I could tell. "Lair!"I yelled. "I am not!"He yelled back. "Yes you are!"Akira yelled. "Let's stop fighting,if Inuyahsa wants to lie,let him."Miroku said smirking. Inuyahsa growled,"I'm not!" "Ok,ok.But,if you are,you can go on ahead and not tell us what happened to Lady Kagome."Miroku said. Inuyasha sigh,"I don't want to talk about it." "So,your the one who how did it!?"I yelled angrily. "Now,now,Sango.Inuyahsa prollys fells a lot of guilt already."Miroku said trying to calm me down but it didn't work. "He's right,Sango."Akria said sighing.

"No,he needs to tell us!I want to know what happen to her!"I said. "I do to but we can't force him!"Akira said. Inuyahsa sigh,"Fine,but I'll just tell you,Sango and you can tell whoever you want. I fell bad for it."Inuyasha said. I could see sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry,Inuyasha.If you don't want to talk about it,I can deal with it."I replyed. "No,you need to know,now come."He said dragging me away. "I'll be back soon,Akira,Miroku!"I yelled waving. Miroku smiled and walked back to the house with Akira waving back.

After a few mins. we were at the river sitting down. "So,what happen?"I ask. "Well,I'll tell you the whole story."Inuyahsa replyed. I nodded listening. "Well,Kagome told me...she loves me."Inuyasha said smiling. I gasp and nodded to show I was listening. "Well,then,she ask me who I loved,Kikyo or her and I told her a lie."Inuyasha said frowning. "What!? You told her you loved Kikyo more and now,your saying it's a lie!?"I yelled angily. Inuyasha is such a ass! "No,it was a lie. She was rushing me and her name just came out and she left."Inuyasha replyed sadly. I slapped Inuyahsa in the head making him growl. "Your such a ass!"I yelled jumping up. Inuyasha got up,"I know. I hate myself for what I did." Did he just say he was a ass!? He has change since this. I sigh,"I'm sorry." "No,I needed it,now you can go tell everyone else she's doing fine. I got to get going." I waved bye to him as he left though the well.

I looked in the well,"I wish I could go though the well." "Me to."Miroku siad behind me. I jump and turned around. I smiled. "Poor Kagome. Inuyasha's acting weird,Miroku."I said. "Like how?"He relyed. "Oh,like I called him the ass and he agreed he was one."I said. "Well,he prolly just blames himself for Lady Kagome's pain."Miroku said. He always had something to say. "..Oh.."I replyed walking towards him. He sigh and we began walking back to the house. Were having the wedding when Kagome can come back and see. I can't wait though!

.::Inuyasha's POV::.

I was walking though the big white bulding towards Kagome's room but when I got there,her family was by the door. Her mother was crying and Sota and gramps were trying to cheer her up. I ran over to them,"What happen!?" Sota looked at me with sadness in my eyes. I got worried. "Kagome's cut open and she had to go to surgery."He said sadly. I felt pain inside of me. "Where is she!?"I ask. "There doing surgery right now and no one can see her,dear."Kagome's mom said wiping her eyes. This can't be happening. I left her and this happens!? How could I leave her? I sigh sadly and sat in the down in a chair near them. I sat there. "How did it burst open?"I ask. "Don't know.She was sitting there while gramps and mom went to go gt some food and she just burst open!"Sota said starting to cry. I was about to cry. I felt the tears coming but I held them back. What would happen to Kagome? She looked great when I left! This is weird. 


	4. Chapter 4: Because of you

A/N-fighting off lawyers I keep telling them I don't own Inuyasha and I do not own the song 'Because of you'!! I do own MY person though so back off! Thanks for reading!

Chapter 4: Because of you.

.::Inuyasha's POV::.

It was,I think,12 midnight. Kagome's family left at 8:something. Kagome is done in surgery now and her family left after seeing her. The "doc" said she should be ok if it doesn't burst open again. She hasn't woke up since she got back from surgery. I sat there watching her and she just layed there like she was dead! No,she isn't dead! Stay calm,Inuyasha. I sigh and kept watching her. I saw some movement and I smiled. She rolled a little then open her eyes,"I-Inuyasha?" "I'm here,Kagome.Don't you worry."I said. She looked over at me and smiled,"W-what happen?" "Oh,you had to go though something called "surgery"."I replyed. "What!?"She said. "Yeah,but your ok now,right?"I ask. Kagome nodded then she leaned up. "Be careful!"I said worried. "Hey,you wanted to tell me something but people kept coming in and you couldn't finsh. It's weird cause it just popped into my head." Kagome said. I knew what she was talking about. "Oh yeah,that."I whipser. "Is something wrong?"She ask looking at me.

I looked at her to see worriness in her eyes. "No,but I need to tell you something."I replyed. "What is it.You know,you can tell me anything."Kagome said smiling. "Well,remember how this all happened?"I ask.

I will not make the same mistakes that you did I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery I will not break the way you did You fell so hard I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far

"Yeah."Kaogme said with sadness in her eyes. "Well,when I said I loved Kikyo more...I lied."I said. I heard Kagome gasp. "What!? Because of you,I'm here!"She yelled. She began crying. "Kagome,I'm sorry!"I said."Sorry can't fix it! Sorry can't get me healed!"She yelled though tears. I flet my heart break seeing her cry. "K-Kagome."I said. "Because of you,I feel all this pain!Because of you,I hated Kikyo! Because of you,I'm here!"She yelled again thoguh tears. "Kagome,please,don't cry!"I said. "To late! I'm here because you lied!"She yelled crying harder.

Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk Because of you I learned to play on the safe side So I don't get hurt Because of you I find it hard to trust Not only me, but everyone around me Because of you I am afraid

I lose my way And it's not too long before you point it out I cannot cry Because I know that's weakness in your eyes I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh Every day of my life My heart can't possibly break When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk Because of you I learned to play on the safe side So I don't get hurt Because of you I find it hard to trust Not only me, but everyone around me Because of you I am afraid

I was about to cry. "Kagome,please!I hate to see you cry!"I yelled. She looked at me with tears rolling down her checks. "Inuyasha,why did you lie!?"She yelled though tears. "Your the one that was rushing me!"I yelled back. She began crying harder. "I'm sorry!"I heard though sobs. "No,I'm sorry."I said calmly. "I hate it here and because of you,I'm sitting here! I could be with Sango and the others right now!"Kagome yelled thought tears again.

I watched you die I heard you cry Every night in your sleep I was so young You should have known better than to lean on me You never thought of anyone else You just saw your pain And now I cry In the middle of the night For the same damn thing

I sigh,"I'm sorry. I hate to see you this way." "I know."Kagome said wiping her eyes. "But,if you had not lied to me-"She didn't finsh cause I said,"I know! You wouldn't be here!" Kagome began crying harder. "Kagome,I love you and hate to see you this way."I said gently hugging her. She hugged me back and cryed on my shoulder. I hugged her a little tighter. "Inuyasha,I love you more then anything to but I still can't understand why you lied."Kagome said pulling back and wiping her eyes. "I...don't know."I replyed. Kagome sigh as a few more tears rolled down her checks. "I just wish you had told me the truth so I wouldn't be here."She said. I nodded,"I wish the same,Kagome."

Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk Because of you I learned to play on the safe side So I don't get hurt Because of you I tried my hardest just to forget everything Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in Because of you I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty Because of you I am afraid

Because of you Because of you 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N-The lawyers finally left.sighI do not own Inuyasha. Thanks for reading!

Ok,to make it easier look at this..

thoughts ' '

Talking " "

.::Inuyasha's POV::.

Well, I told her. She's sleeping right now. She had to take some "pain pills" cause her side started hurting again. I sigh and sat down on the couch. She's soo pissed at me now. She almost open that damn gash again. Ugh, I hate to see her this way. I layed down not knowing what to do. Then,I finally went to sleep.

!3 hours later!

I yawn and open my eyes. Kagome was still sleeping. 'I wonder what time it is.' I looked at the clock and I think it saided 5 in the morning. I sigh and rolled over on my side. I yawned again and close my eyes. I couldn't go back to sleep so I just layed there. I sigh and looked over at Kagome. She was snoring a little. I smiled and looked at the floor. I just sat there waiting for something to happen. It was boring here. Nothing to do. Just sit here..bored. I leaned up and looked around. I saw that book Kagome was reading. I got up and grabbed it. I sat back down and opened it. I'm glad I can read a little.

Man, this book sucks. All,this sad shit and stuff in it. I sigh and put the book on the table by me. I got up and looked out the window. We were pretty high. I looked over at Kagome whom was moving. Her eyes open a little but close again. I sat on the bed beside her watching her. Her eyes open again. "Inuyasha?"She said. "Yes?"I ask. Kagome tryed leaning up but she grab her side and layed back down. "Are you ok!?"I ask worried. Kagome nodded and smiled.

I smiled a bit. "How do you feel?"I ask. She frowned. "Not so good."She replyed. I frowned. "Sorry bout that."I said. "No,I'm sorry. I went to far a few hours ago."Kagome said. "No, I shouldn't had lied and I know that."I replyed. "Everyone lies,Inuyasha."Kagome said smiling. "I know but I hate myself for putting you here."I said breaking eye contact. "Inuyasha, it was my fault. I should had face that problem then running away."Kagome said frowning. "No,I should have told you truth!"I said calmly. "Yes,that's true but I shouldn't had ran away from my problems!"Kagome replyed.

"I know."I sigh. Kagome smiled a bit and yawned. "Why don't you go back to sleep?"I ask smiling. She smiled and nodded. I got up and sat back down on that couch. 'So,she must not be that pissed at me.' I layed back down. 'It's so freakin boring here.' I looked around for something to do but nothing. I was getting hungry again but didn't dare to get near that thing with food in it again.

I yawned and leaned up. 'Nothing to do. I'm going to go crazy here! No,you won't...I hope.' I looked over at Kaogme who eyes were open and she was just looking at the white ceiling. I sat there watching her. 'She needs to go to sleep.' "Hey,Kagome?"I said getting up. "Huh?"She said. "You need your rest,you know that,ight?"I ask sitting by her. "Yeah but I have to much on my mind."She replyed. "Like what?"I ask. "None ya,that's what."She said smiling. I laugh. "Fine."I said smiling back. She sigh. "Fine,I'll go to bed,ok?"She said. I smiled. "Great!"I siad getting up. She smiled and close her eyes. I sat back down on the couch. I was still worried. I could see all the pain,sadness and worriness in her eyes. Her eyes had lost it's brightness if you know what I mean.

.::Kagome's POV::.

'Man, Inuyasha is such a a sweetheart but lies to much.' I layed there with my eyes closed. I was fakely sleeping. I had to much on my mind. 'I love Inuyasha but I'm here cause of him. No,it's 50 50. He shouldn't had lied and I shouldn't had ran from my problems.' I open my eyes and looked at Inuyasha whom was sleeping. He still had his hat on. I remember the first time I met Inuyasha. All,he wanted was power but now,all he wants is to save his world. I was happy that he changed so much. Though,he did try to kill me when we first met! But, that's the past now. Wait, him lieing to me is the past. I should really drop it. I mean, it's in the past. I should be thinking of the furture. Yeah, that's what I should do! But, like this,what can I do?

I sigh and watched Inuyasha sleep. I smiled some as he snored a little. I looked away. It hurt just to move. What was I going to do? A few hours ago,I could move and everything now it's like something sucked the life out of me. I felt like I couldn't move. It was weird. It's like someone tied me down and I can't get away. 'What can I do? I can hardly move.' I watch Inuyasha sleep. He looked so peaceful. I sighed and looked around. 'I can't move so I have nothing to do.' I was a bit hungry but I shouldn't eat now. I felt sick so I would prolly throw it all up. I close my eyes and slowly went to sleep. 


	6. Chapter 6: Don't Blame Yourself Please

A/n- Omg, I feel like a totally bitch leaving you guys like this!! But, I'm back!! And, my grammer and crap has improved, that's something to say yay for, right? Please, don't kill me! OH, I should know you wouldn't kill me, because you want to hear the rest os the story, right? Hehe. Well, on with the chapter six!! Also, this chapter might be a little off, because I remember most of the story, not all, and I don't feel like going back and reading XD I read some, and I think I can make this chapter work lol.

Chapter Six: Don't Blame Yourself Please

Kagome was in her bed, awake. She was staring off into space. She was thinking... why did Inuyasha lie to her? With a deep sigh, she rolled onto her side. She gasped, and winced, rolling back onto her back. She closed her eyes, tears in them.

_Bad, bad idea! Lets not roll on our side again, Kagome. Sigh. I must tell Inuyasha I'm sorry. A real, heart-warming sorry. I shouldn't had blamed him. It wasn't even 50/50! Yeah, he shouldn't had lied, but... I shouldn't had ran. It was all me. _ Kagome thought, placing her hand on her forehead, taking deep breaths. Slowly, she leaned up. Pain shot through her. She winced, and looked towards the window. It was dark. She looked towards the clock, then.

_One in the morning. Ugh!_ Kagome thought, looking towards the couch. Inuyasha wasn't there. Blinking, she looked around. "Inuyasha?" she said, hoping he was around. No reply. She sighed, and layed back down. _I wonder where he could be. Maybe, telling the others how I am doing... ? _Kagome groaned, closing her eyes.

The door to Kagome's room opened, and footsteps were heard. Kagome opened her eyes, and leaned up. She winced, and her face lit up. "Inuyasha!" she smiled. Inuyasha grinned, sitting next to her, on the bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked. Kagome's face fell. "Not to well. Inuyasha, I can tell you anything, right?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, you can." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked towards the window, and sighed. "I am terrible sorry. I shouldn't had blamed this all on you. It was my fault. All of it." Kagome said. Kagome looked at him. Their eyes locked. "Kagome, none of this is your fault," Inuyasha said, "It's mine. I should of told you how I felt."

Kagome closed her eyes, laying back down. "I think of it as mine." she muttered, mostly to herself. Inuyasha sighed. "You hungry?" he asked. Kagome shook her head no. "Kagome, you havn't ate in almost two whole days." Inuyasha said. Kagome bit her bottom lip, "I know."

"Then, are you hungry?" Inuyasha repeated. "I don't feel well, is why I'm not hungry." Kagome, simply said. Inuyasha nodded, and stared at Kagome. Kagome felt his gaze. "Inuyasha... please, don't blame yourself." Kagome said. "How can I not, Kagome!?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome opened her eyes, and looekd at him. "That's what trying is for." Kagome smiled some, and closed her eyes again. Inuyasha sighed, "Get some rest, Kagome." Kagome was already drifting off to sleep, when he said those words. Inuyasha stayed where he was, watching her.

_I promise Kagome, I will tell you how I feel for you for now on. After you get out of this place, _Inuyasha looked towards the window, and stared outside, _You'll be happier. I know it._

A/n- Short, short, and short! Hehe. I had to cut it short, because I have to update my other storys, then finsh up with homework. Well, hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks for reading.


End file.
